Aichi: A Free Psyqualian
by kellyQ
Summary: Aichi, the weakest of his kind wants nothing more than to go back home. When a chance does arise, how will Lord Takuto, and Leon take it? A lot of mixed couples in this story! But mainly Aichi/Kai! UPDATED WITH CHAPTER THREE!
1. Prologue

Aichi: A Free Psyqualian

Prologue

By KellyQ

Aichi was in a fighting stance, ready for a vertical cut with his sword to his opponent's head. The opponent that scheduled to fight him was a weak human with terrible fighting skills. The opponent went after Aichi, and paralleled his sword to the ground and aimed at his left shoulder. Aichi easily blocked it by moving his own sword to the left side of his body blocking his opponent's attack. Aichi sighed. He did not understand why Lord Takuto Tatsunagi of the Psyqualia clan had him and three others: Christopher, Leon, and Ren fight fragile creatures.

Most of his opponents would wind up in the hospital or completely baffled by their defeat. Aichi often tried to tell them that he was order to fight and not make enemies. Nevertheless, that wound up a big problem.

The opponent he faced had bruises, cuts, and was covered with dust. The condition that the opponent was in was nothing different from any other Aichi often fought. Their swordfight lasted a few more seconds with Aichi dropping his sword and doing a roundhouse kick at his opponent, sending him to the ground with a thump.

The hundred guests (who were there to watch) erupted into cheers. The small stadium vibrated and shook. Aichi sighed and plucked his sword from the ground as his opponent was carried away in a stretcher. Before Aichi turned and put his sword by in its sheath, he took one last glance at his opponent to see if he was going to be okay.

From the podium, Lord Takuto sat on a violet chair with two bodyguards standing on either side of him. Lord Takuto had short frost colored hair in the back, and his long side hairs went to his shoulders, giving an illusion that he was a young girl. His pale complexion was soft, and his amber eyes held power. Lord Takuto wore a white kimono for every tournament.

"Guard, bring Aichi to me … I wish to congratulate him," Lord Takuto said to the guard to the right.

"Yes, sire."

The guard walked out and came back five minutes later with Aichi legging behind.

"You may go." Lord Takuto gestured for the guards to leave. They bowed and left.

Aichi sighed, knowing what was going to come next, and he hated it.

"Come." Lord Takuto gestured for Aichi to sit next to him, "the next fight is going to happen … I want you to watch."

"I can see the fight where I am standing … but thanks."

Ren, a red-haired teen came out onto the dusty arena, followed by his opponent, who had short orange hair, high-heel boots, bleached pants, black shirt under his blue and white vest, named Kiriya.

The two opponents circled each other for a second, before charged—their swords smacking and colliding against each other, creating a clang and sparks. Aichi could feel Ren's psyqualia, and it was stifling, _just like Lord Takuto's_, Aichi thought with a shiver.

A smirk made its way to Lord Takuto lips as he watched Aichi. He got up, strode over and stood next him. Takuto reached out and started to run his fingers through Aichi's soft hair, sending a tingling feeling through his body. He never liked it when animosity showed through them. Aichi sighed. _Is this all am good for_? _Fighting, and being played with afterwards_, Aichi thought, feeling disgusted with himself for not fighting back.

It was always like this. After he would win, Lord Takuto would summon him, either to his chambers or to the podium.

Aichi shivered again when Lord Takuto wrapped his arms around him. "Are you cold … I arranged so that you're going to sleep with me tonight so that you're not cold."

A shadow loomed over him and Lord Takuto. Aichi looked up to see that it was a bird gliding by. Aichi pulled out of Takuto's arms and followed the bird a few feet away from where it landed. Aichi bent down to exam the bird to see that it was Siegel. It hopped toward Aichi and they stared at each other before it fluttered its wings, and it flew off. Aichi rose to his feet and watched the bird fly until he couldn't see it. _I wish I could be free like that, _he thought feeling Takuto wrap his arms around his waist.

"How about you go inside and get some rest." Lord Takuto pulled away. "Guard!" he called out. The guard who was there moments ago, walked in and bowed. "Assort Sendou to my chambers, and make sure that he is not disturbed, is that clear?"

Aichi glowered at his lord before he followed the guard out of the stadium. It was in the back, a large property with a house that stretched out like a triangle that had seven rooms. Lord Takuto's room was the largest and most decorative.

The guard opened the door, and Aichi walked in as the guard closed the door behind him. The walls were white with a portrait of Lord Takuto sitting on a velvet chair above the fireplace. A sleeping robe lay on the bed. Another thing that Aichi wasn't fond of. Lord Takuto controlled everything around Aichi, especially when they were alone. Lord Takuto was more overbearing than normal. With an exasperated sigh, Aichi went to the washroom, but he stopped, knowing that he was just going to get _dirty_ again once Takuto came in. Another shiver ran through Aichi's body. Changing his mind, Aichi walked out of the room and back to the bed, to change out of battle clothes into the robe.

Aichi sighed again, crawled into bed, and closed his eyes until he felt weight on his chest and his arms forced over his head. His eyes snapped open to see that Lord Takuto was on top of him. He had a glint in his eyes.

"Someone's being disobedient …"

Aichi frowned, "does it matter? It's the same thing every night!"

A soft growl came from the back of Lord Takuto's throat. He let go of one of Aichi's wrist to slap him across the face, but Aichi took the opportunity to hold Lord Takuto's wrist and use his strength to push him to the side of the bed with his body.

"I'm not in the mood tonight—okay?"

Aichi got off the bed and made his way to the door, but he failed to realize Lord Takuto had gotten up was right behind Aichi, pressing his blade to his throat.

"You are going to wash—" Lord Takuto paused for a moment and moved some hair away from Aichi's ear, "but if this is your way of saying that you needed help cleaning yourself, all you had to do was ask."

Aichi sighed, "I'll be out in a few moments," he murmured, lowering his gaze.

* * *

Aichi woke up and hour later, feeling the need to take another bath. He always felt dirty when he shared a bed with Lord Takuto, but he had no choice in the matter. It was the same activity in bed every night, and he started to miss how he made his own choices.

Aichi was able to have choices before, and that was something that he missed when he lived at home with his actual family. He had real friends too, and he missed them. Now that he thought about it, he forgot what they looked like.

Aichi got out of bed and made his way over to the shower room to freshen up. After he was done, he got dressed to walk outside.

* * *

The night sky was clear with a patch of clouds drifting by. Aichi readjusted his coat as he walked aimlessly around the garden. Red and yellow roses gave off a sweet aroma that eased Aichi's troubled thoughts as he walked.

He stopped when he came to the middle of the garden to see Leon plucking dead roses from a bush with his dagger. Leon's golden hair shined and his pale skin glowed. His white kimono had a soft effect of the moonlight.

"What are you doing up?" Leon asked, snapping Aichi out of his thought. Leon had turned to have two roses in his hand; he was standing right in front of Aichi. "Shouldn't you be with Lord Takuto?" Leon frowned when he saw a distant look in Aichi's face and he remained silent.

Aichi didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Leon what was really going on, but Aichi chose to help him trim the roses.

"Leon … have you ever thought about seeing what the world look like through humans?" Aichi had pulled out his own dagger and started to hack off dead roses and he wasn't doing a good job. He paused when he felt Leon put one of his roses in his hair.

"Why are you thinking of this? Aren't you grateful that you have a safe place to stay?"

"It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything … I just miss my family and friends … that's all," Aichi murmured truthfully.

Leon studied Aichi for a moment and it was the first time Leon noticed a distant look on Aichi's face.

"Get some sleep, Aichi, and try not to think about humans too much." Leon moved the second rose in front of Aichi. "And make sure that Lord Takuto gets the rose."

Admonishment was something that Leon always gave to Aichi and the others about humans. Aichi sometimes wondered why Leon had a negative approach toward humans. Nevertheless, he never asked.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 1

Aichi: A Free Psyqualian

Chapter One

By KellyQ

Lord Takuto, Aichi, Christopher, Leon, and Ren glanced toward the door to the dining hall (when it burst open) and a couple of guards came in dragging in a young boy. The prisoner had dark hair. The front stuck up like a crown and the back was pulled back in a low ponytail. He looked battered and bruised, and his torn filthy clothes were barely on his thin frame. It took a moment for Aichi to recognize him, and when he did, he got up, knocked the chair behind him and made his way to his human friend.

"Kamui!"

Leon subconsciously wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his short sword. Lord Takuto gestured to him and the guards not to stop Aichi. The two guards dropped Kamui just in time for Aichi to catch him. Kamui groaned in discomfort and pain. His voice came in raspy breaths when he tried to speak.

"W-water … p-please …"

Ren got up with his glass and made his way over. He knelt down and helped Aichi sit Kamui in the sitting position, bring the cup to Kamui's lips, slowly letting the water go down his throat. Kamui moaned and coughed before he went unconscious.

"Is he a friend, Aichi?" Lord Takuto asked. He rose to his feet, walked over, and stood next to Aichi, eyeing Kamui.

Christopher got to his feet as well and made his way over. "I think he has a fever," he noticed. Lord Takuto nodded his head.

"I'm going to go train," Leon grunted in disgust.

He rose to his feet and pushed the chair away from him with the back of his knees. He made his way out and closed the door behind him, leaving tension in the air.

"Ren," Lord Takuto spoke up, facing the other Psyqualian, "can you carry him to the guest chambers labeled One? Christopher—" he turned to face the shorter boy, "can you bring anything to bring down the fever, and whatever to help his wounds?"

"H-he's going to be alright…" Aichi asked softly, helping Ren lift Kamui in his out stretched arms. "Isn't he?"

By now Ren, Lord Takuto, Aichi, and the guards were making their way to the guest chamber labeled ONE. Christopher had already gone to prepare the things that he needed to help Aichi's friend.

* * *

The guest room was very bare. It only contained a single bed and one wooden dresser. The walls were painted white and a single window faced east provided good light. Ren laid Kamui on the bed and they waited.

"You haven't answered my question-" Lord Takuto started to say impatiently, "is he a friend of yours?"

Before Aichi could answer, Christopher walked in with a bowl of water and another bowl herbs. He also had gauze tucked under his armpit.

Aichi watched with worry as Christopher set to work cleaning and giving Kamui water slowly.

_A human friend … _Christopher thought. He had a few of them before he shuffled to this new life. He liked it here and he wasn't going to move back home. _How can I, _he thought bitterly, remembering his last fight he had with his close human friend, Lee.

Christopher didn't understand what encouraged Lee to slap him across the face when he announced that he was going to live with Lord Takuto …

_It's always about you! What about __**us**__?_

That comment stung and it still hung in the back of his mind after two years.

Christopher was shorter than the rest of the Psyqualians. His pink hair was cut short in the front. He had the rest of his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore a cotton shirt that had a string around the middle, and gray pants.

"What's wrong?" Lord Takuto asked, seeing that Christopher had paused and a lot of emotions had surfaced in his eyes.

"It's nothing." Christopher shook his head to clear his mind and went back to work on cleaning Kamui.

Aichi watched, silently prying for his friend. "Will the fever go down?" He asked, getting Christopher's attention.

Christopher paused and looked up at Aichi. "I think he'll recover once you give him this." He handed Aichi the bowl of green liquid.

"This will help?" Aichi asked, staring at it.

"Well," Ren spoke up, turning toward the door. "I'm going to go train too." He opened the door and walked out, closing the door softly.

Christopher cleared his throat to get Aichi's attention. "Give your friend a little bit of this at a time, and keep his face washed."

"Y-you're not going to stay with me?" Aichi uttered, feeling nervous about doing a simple task. He didn't want to hurt his human friend. That was the last thing he wanted.

Lord Takuto placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder as he eyed Christopher. "You can train after you help Aichi's friend recover from the fever."

Christopher grunted. "I wasn't going to leave Aichi to do this by himself. I was just telling him how to do in case he decided to help me."

Aichi and Lord Takuto nodded their heads. They glanced down at Kamui to see that was sleeping.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 2

Aichi: A Free Psyqualian

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

Kamui slowly became conscious. His body wasn't sore and he felt he was in a cocoon of warmth. Kamui could hear faint whispers around him, and the voices seemed to pull him out of the darkness that he felt he was in for a very long time. He slowly opened his eyes and strong light filled his vision. He moaned in discomfort, feeling a headache coming on.

"Kamui! Can you hear me?"

Kamui turned his head to see a figure bathed in the light. All Kamui could see was familiar blue hair that framed the face like a girl. His first thought was his friend.

"A-Aichi …?" It took a moment for Kamui to make out who he was looking at, and when his vision cleared, Kamui recognized Aichi right away. Kamui sat up and hugged his friend. "Aichi!" he was a little startled at first, but he calmed down when he realized that Kamui was okay. "Thank God I found you!"

Aichi pulled back so that he could look at his human friend. "What's going on?"

"It 's your mom and little sister! They're both sick!" Kamui explained in a rush.

Lord Takuto narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what type of illness?"

Kamui turned his head and eyed him. "Who are you?"

"Lord Takuto of the Psyqualians," he introduced calmly.

Kamui eyed Lord Takuto, trying to remember where he heard that name. Slowly he started to remember who the pale teen was. Kamui narrowed his eyes, showing distrust and hate.

"Yeah. I remember _you_ all right—" Kamui paused and turned his attention back to his friend. "Your mom and Emi need you to come home and help out with the house."

"What type of illness?" Lord Takuto asked again.

Kamui sighed and made eye contact with Lord Takuto. "I'm not sure, and neither do the doctors, but they can't get out of bed—" Aichi's widened and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Lord Takuto straightened up. "I will have Christopher come in, and he'll send you home with herbs."

Kamui bristled and growled. "Didn't you hear me? Aichi needs to come home!"

"Aichi and his family's protection will be at risk if he goes back home. Do you want that for him and his family?"

Kamui frowned and glanced back at his friend. "What is he talking about, Aichi? Was someone threating you and your family?"

Aichi frowned. He didn't remember having too much of a problem with people coming after his family. All he remembered was being picked on because of his appearance.

"There is a threat coming—I don't know what type of threat …" Lord Takuto spoke up, answering Kamui's question. He wasn't going to give anymore details than that. "That's why I had Aichi and the others come here."

Aichi and Kamui glanced at each other before Kamui turned his attention back to Lord Takuto. "But your still not even listening to what I'm saying! Aichi's mother and sister are sick, and he needs to come home and help them." By this point Kamui was in the verge of tears.

_My mom and sister are that stick, _Aichi thought. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach again. He didn't want to lose the only family he had left. The only thing that went unnoticed between him and Kami was that Lord Takuto watched Aichi closely. Somewhere in the back of Lord Takuto's mind he knew that something like this was going to occur.

Lord Takuto sighed, "you may go—but you will not go along—"

"What are you talking about," Kamui cut in, "I'm going to be with him!"

It was Aichi's turn to sigh, "don't worry about it." He turned his attention back to Lord Takuto, "Who's coming with us?"

"Korin," Lord Takuto answered quickly.

Aichi nodded his head, relaxed. Out of everyone he knew, Korin was the only one he truly trusted. Aichi didn't mind everyone else in the house, but he trusted the blonde haired woman more with his feelings than anyone else.

"I'll have Christopher come in .. and I'll tell Koran to company you while you're at your family home."

Kamui frowned, "there's no reason to monitor him! He can take care of himself!"

Aichi closed his eyes. "Kamui…It's going to be okay. Please…calm down." He gave is a friend a pleading look before he turned his attention back to Lord. "When can I set out?"

"As soon as Christopher and Koran are ready," Lord Takuto answered making his way to the door before Kamui and Aichi could object.

Kamui growled, "I don't understand why he wants to control you like that! You should be free to do whatever you want!"

A grim look made its way to Acihi's face. He knew that Kamui wouldn't be able control his anger once he observed how Lord Takuto would make all the choses when it came to him.

To Be continued …


	4. Chapter 3

Aichi: A Free Psyqualian

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Aichi looked at a short dagger in his hand, given to him when he was little by a close friend named Kai—Toshiki Kai. He remembered how he got it and the thought of going home to find Kai thrilled him. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that Kourin came in with Christopher and Kamui by his side.

For the past five days, Kamui stayed in bed, recovering from his long journey with herbs, food and water. He was now fit enough to journey back home with Aichi.

"What do you have there?"

Aichi stiffened and almost dropped the dagger. He turned to see them walk up. Kamui was the first to notice the dagger on the floor. The hilt shined, and the steel blade had a glossy affect.

"I've never seen a dagger like that before," Kamui remarked as he watched his pick it up.

Aichi relaxed a little, feeling that he could trust his friends with why he even had a weapon in his possession.

"I got this when I was younger," Aichi explained, holding the dagger out in both pomes. The pommel was white and the grip was blue. The cross-guard was red and the rain guard was a purely-yellow. "It's called Blaster Blade."

"That's an interesting name," Kourin remarked. "Did the last owner give it that name or did you?"

A light blush was on Aichi's cheeks as he smiled. "A childhood friend of mine gave it to me. He told me that he named the dagger Blaster Blade."

"Who was he?" Kamui asked, his face full of interest.

"Kai, Toshiki Kai," Aichi murmured, feeling his mind going back to when they first met ...

_Kai stopped abruptly when he saw two boys trying to keep a girl in place. When he got a better view, he realized that it wasn't a girl, but a boy wearing an oversized shirt that hung down to his ankles. It was easy for Kai to understand why the two boys thought that the boy looked like a girl. His frail figure and the way he is blue hair framed his face would make anyone mistake him for a girl. The boy was being held in place from behind by the stronger of the two. The second one had a firm hold of the boy's shirt._

_From where Kai was observing the scene in front of him, it was clear that the two boys were planning to have a little bit of fun before they moved on._

_"Let's see what we've got here!" _

_Kai's expression changed to anger and disgust as the second boy yanked on the shirt. Kai pulled out his sword and moved stealthily into the shadows. His movements went undetected until a deer stopped frolicking and looked at him for a moment. The deer turned and continued bounding. Kai decided to use the deer as a distraction for the two boys. He followed the deer noisily to the open path as it tried to maneuver around the three startled boys. Kai watched and waited in the shadows until the deer had separated the three boys. _

_The two boys cursed vigorously as their captive managed to pull away. The boy stumbled a little and fell. Kai took the opportunity to observe the boy more closely. He had scruff marks on his face and scrapes on his elbows. The long oversized shirt was stained with dirt. He's in a lot worse shape than I anticipated, Kai thought. _

_"We're not done having fun with you yet!" The stronger of the two boys said when his noticed that their captive was trying to get to his feet._

_"Leave him alone!" _

_The two boys turned to see Kai standing there with a sword in his right hand. It took a moment for them to realize that it was Kai Toshiki. Everyone knew him for his ability to wield a sword. The two boy's captive was at awe at his Savior. The two boys knew that they didn't have a chance with him. _

_"Uhh.. Why don't we have a little fun together," one of them suggested. He was hoping not to have a dual with Kai. _

_"I don't participate in taking advantage of people like that," Kai pointed out icily, "now leave him alone!" _

_The two boys stared at each other for a moment before they broke out in a fit of laughter. "I had no idea that the great Kai could mistake a girl for a boy!" They continued to laugh._

_The boy on the ground finally was able to stand up and have the courage to speak. "I am a boy." _

_His captors stopped laughing and stared more closely at what they had. It didn't take long before they started laughing again, but harder._

_"Aww … isn't that cute," one of the two said in a mocking tone, "mommy must've wanted a girl but got a boy instead and decided to play dress-up!" The two started laughing again._

_It wasn't the first time people made that assumption about him. Kai pulled out his small knife out of his scabbard and threw it accurately at the two boy's feet. They both stopped laughing immediately when they realized why Kai threw it. _

_"I'm not going to warn you again," Kai pressed his voice low with menace._

_The two boys backed away putting their hands up in offence. "No harm done! We just wanted to have a little fun, that's all!" _

_With that, the two bullies turned and walked away. Kai put his sword away and his attention went to the smaller boy. He knelt down. _

_"Are you okay?" The boy nodded mutely. "That's good. Now lets get you cleaned up before you return home." _

_Again, the boy nodded. He watched Kai rise and went to retrieve his small knife before following Kai to a small pond. The boy remained silent as Kai pulled out a white handkerchief and sloshed it around before he started to clean the boy's face. _

_"Thank you …" the boy murmured._

_Kai smiled. He had to admit that he liked the boy's soft, elegant voice. "What's your name?" The boy looked a little uncomfortable. Kai couldn't help but laugh teasingly. "Your name can't be all that bad." _

_"It's Aichi … Aichi Sendou …" The boy answered, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"Aichi huh?" Kai smiled again and moved some hair away from Aichi's face, "that name suits you." _

_Aichi blushed. He wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or feel that his name went perfectly to who he was. The thought warmed Aichi's heart and he smiled. He finally made eye contact with Kai. "And you are?" _

_"It's Kai … Toshiki Kai … " _

_Aichi relaxed completely. "Thanks for helping me, Kai … but I do need to get home."_

"He decided to give me lessons on how to fight after that," Aichi explained coming out of his memory. _And I can't wait to see you again and show you much I have inproved! _

To Be Continued ...


End file.
